User talk:Platzy
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team. Harassment Please refrain from antagonizing your fellow users; personal attacks are not tolerated, and continuing such behavior can and will result in a ban. Auguststorm1945 17:27, February 11, 2011 (UTC) like i stated in my last post on one of his articles im done talking to that guy he frustrates me, and i wasn't the only one doing that to him, and i don't like being singled out because he cant accept other peoples idea,while simultaniously shoving his in others faces, it's hypocritical and i also don't like how he replied to my last post by personally attacking me and then filing a complaint to one of the administrators to tell me to stop, and by that making it look he wins, i don't appreciate that at all, and i wasn't harrassing him it was more like back and forth arguing that got a little out of hand PLATZY 20:04, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :You openly admitted to the fact that yourr first post was for the sole purpose of annoying me. Here is an exact quote "dude i just wanted to piss you off with my original comment" which is against the rules. . . lets see what the first thing you posted wass "ralok your retarded" I am not forcing my ideas down anybodies throat, you however insulted me because I DARE present another theory, and if you read any of my theory you would have realized that I answered all of the questions asked. and you would know that I am presenting multiple theories, none of which I am attached to in any way, and onyl created in an attempt to provide diversity to the ideas out there. (instead of everyone sitting in a circle just screaming hivemind at the top of their lungs while writing the word convergence over and over again) You started sh**t just for the sake of starting sh*t and if I had it my way you would be banned, not get yourself together and do something productive. ralok 21:51, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry I meant to type "now get yourself together", I probably spelled both words wrong and the spell check probably corrected it incorrectly. ralok 22:18, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, come on. Let's not be little children. If problems such as these continue, you can be blocked for a predetermined amount of time.--LBCCCP 00:16, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well after i posted a comment here on the situation he did go to my talk pages, at which point he threw a fit. ralok 00:25, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Situation and inquiry I need to know a few things before contending your present block. *Do you want to continue to contribute to Dead Space Wiki? *Do you believe that you will be able to refrain from commenting about, communicating with, or otherwise interacting with Ralok on this site? *Will you avoid trolling other users intentionally, and be civil in communications? I realize that this may come across as somewhat patronizing, and I do apologize for that, but I need to know these things before taking serious action. I would also like to apologize for absence when much of this occurred - I was busy with personal matters and away from my computer - and was unable to attempt any sort of mediation at the time. Auguststorm1945 18:15, February 12, 2011 (UTC) thank you for your time in trying to solve this situation, and to answer your inquiry, yes i do want to contribute to this site, as long as ralok refrains from interacting with me i will do the same for him, i had stated this previously in one of my posts on his talk page, and i wanted it to stop there but he felt the need to reply and antagonize me, in return i felt the need for a retort i i will admit i acted rather childish, but the guy frustrates me, anyway yes i am willing to be civil with others and from now on will avoid trolling. again thank you for your time, just tell ralok to stay away from my comments, posts, and pages and i will do the same for him PLATZY 02:55, February 13, 2011 (UTC)